dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Saga 2 Episode 27: Show Me Your True Power Pt 2
tumblr_np0fnvIyPF1utegg2o1_1280.png|Kin & Kaiuri I Kaiuri: ( https://m.youtube.com/watch?list=PL4503E9A16B47BCE4&v=kZxFlE4H1nK ) Kaiuri stood there motionless. Her eyes were fixed and her face was sullen. It had been a grueling week. It seemed that the days would drag on horendously at a time, but it was all worth it in the end. All that mattered were the results. And boy, were there results ! The grusome training and metal sparring that she had endured with Kin had brought out the worst in her. She was different now. Things had changed. Kaiuri managed to get more in tune with her inner self and her new found powers. Her strength had increased grately and she was able to better control her abilites with more ease than before. It was no longer a struggle to handle the raging sea of power that swirled within. She had control. Not only was she able to hone in on her control, but Kaiuri understood the depths of her powers. At least, she understood them better than before. The young woman held herself differently as well. Her chin lifted, the world had migrated in its rightful place. Beneath her. Her lengthy red curls spiraled over her shoulders and waterfalled past her hips. After all the training, she had emerged from the cell. The changes were visible. Her legs has grown even more plump; they were built and swollen with steady muscle. Her arms were tone and cut, not to mention the sterness of her abdominal area. The outline of abs had begun to form and her core would be able to absorb the shock from attacks and take hits for sure. New. Improved. Power house. It was she. Kaiuri. Her honeycomb skin glistened from all of the blood, sweat, and tears shed within this single week of preparation. Kin had taught her. Now, it was up to her to exicute the lessons learned. " Remember to use all of your powers. I knew you'd unlock all of your abilities... well most of them, invisibility, fire, and even enhanced strength. You can use a bit of your greeed power. " Kin's voice broke through the trepidation that Kaiuri was feeling. She might have prepared for the up coming event, but that doesn't mean that she was any less nervous. He continued to speak, " Listen no matter what happens out there... If I die. Keep fighting, find your mother. " She looked at his face as he spoke to her. He was serious. Kaiuri didn't want to think about that to be honest. However, she had no choice. With a nod of her head, Kaiuri stared at the damaged wolfblood in silent agreement. Secretly, she didn't want that to happen. If a situation were to arise, Kaiuri would probably put her life on the line for Kin. Who could blame her ? Everything that he has sacrificed for her. It only makes since. The two of them neared the dresser. She recognized Saron, but remained quiet. As the dresser and Saron carried on a conversation, she heared him clap his hands. Kaiuri looked at the two female demons as they approached Kin and she. And before she could react, the small amount of cloth that covered her body was ripped clean off and she was exposed. She couldn't help the blush that flamed over her cheeks. You would think that after everything that has happened this would be relatively normal. Wrong. She remained still as her swollen breasts sat high and unashamed. Her rounding curves were visible and revealed. It was a bit uncomforable. Kaiuri turned her head over to the side only to have a profound vision of Kin, stark naked. Her eyes widened and she quickly broke her eyes away in embarrassment. Whoa . . . Kaiuri sucked in a sharp breath and slammed her eyelids shut. Whoa. She let the succubus women continue and finish up painting her volumptuous curves in the questionable black powder. When they finished, Kaiuri inhaled deeply and exhaled. She took her first step onto the podium and stood on the platform. The cherry haired woman was set. Her mind was fixed. She was ready. It was time. " Well, " She casted a flushed glance over at her partner in crime. " If I die, " She said in response to his statement earlier. " At least I can say that I saw something worth dying for. " Her mind's eye taking in the sight of the battle ready man she stood next too. A sight to behold, indeed. It would all be worth it. Kaiuri had become more forward with her words as well in the small amount of time that has past. She was bolder. The ebony temptress smiled, her candy lips curving upwards into a slow smile. " Its show time. " Kin: Before Kin could truly respond the sound of the gates being opened could be heard for all as the steel grates pulled upwards to show the duo in full fight attire. The Demon crowd would have been roaring at the top of there lungs and even the Three Kings had been there. King Kailoo, Makon, and even Dark Phoenix. All of them sat in the highest booths of the stadium watching over the entirety of the arena from the highest point. Before long the duo would have been pulled into the middle of the arena, where both of there chains had been unshackled. " Kaiuri... use your greed empowerment. All of these demons are reflections of greed. Take in there energy... and allow it to empower you. Allow it to make you Stronger " Kin said as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Flashback 4 Days ago Kaiuri would have been asleep while Kin sat on the other side of the cage beaten and battered from today's training. She had picked up the feel of battle quite natural. These Alphabreds Are very powerful. If Kaiuri had been trained her whole life. She could take over Kasaihana city easy in terms of power. Maybe even rival Connor Ryoji. Calamity came stepped down the stairs and into the Holding cages where Kaiuri and Kin had been in. He walked over to the cage, his eyes staring over at Kaiuri's beaten body and then back at Kin's equally beaten one. He stood there for a moment silent before he looked back over to Kin, crossing his arms a bit. Calamity: " If what you and she say is true. That she is... The Daughter of Cain. Then that means that she is my sister. And that means that the power of The High Demon Greed runs within her veins. I can tell she's tapped into it a bit. The Demon Blood in her is strong. A lot stronger then mine. Her mother, is Lust. Another High Demon. You see her mother and father fought in two seperate sides of the Great Demonic war. Greed fought on Lucifer's side. While Lust fought on Satan's side of the army. They fell in love even during the battle. It was forbidden for either side to court. Only kill and fight. It's our way. I was born from a lesser Demon my father fucked. But Kaiuri... was bred from Lust. She is the product of two High Demons. I'm only a Half-High Demon. She's a very powerful Alphabred. And she doesn't even know it. In order to tap into that latent power of hers. Your going to need to draw it out. Remind her what she's fighting for. Its Anger and Passion, Greed and Lust. That empowers her. " Kin: " Greed AND lust huh. Your not asking me to fuck your sister...are you? " Calamity: " If it Helps. " Kin: " Funny. Why are you helping us? " Calamity: " Because she's my sister. I'm not helping you. I'm helping her. She Trust's you Yolk And I don't know why. " Kin: " Yolk. That's the second time I've heard that. What does that mean anyways..." Calamity: " It means 'False Demon' in our language. Oni's are a by-product of Demons. I bet you didn't know but... It was Susanoo the creator of Oni's. Whom also Created Demons. Hell was his Domain before he left this dimensional plane for another. We were his first creations. Demons... But he thought us monsters because Demons could Not feel emotions. Except Alphabreds. But they weren't a creation at the time. He detested us and through us all in the Darkest Depths of Yomi/Hell. It wasn't until Jehovah casted Lucifer down that we were found by him. He freed us and gave us power. But at a price. Him being an Angel... he consumed 1 million Demons in exchange. A price that seemed fair due to Demons Lack of Empathy they didn't care. The Consumption gave him the power to be God of The Demons. Ultimately turning him into one as well. We hate Oni's. Susanoo is our true father... and even though he banished you all as well... He left us to die and wither away first. " Kin: "Racism. It even goes beyond into other Dimensons as well. That's incredible. And Sickening. " Calamity: "Maybe. I'm getting off topic. Keep her safe out there Yolk. If she dies... and you survive? Then i'll do the honors of finishing you myself. " FlashBack Over Kin would have turned his head over to look at Kaiuri out of the corner of his eye before he clenched his fist. The Gates to the other side of the Arena would have opened up and 30 Large demons stepped out. All of them muscle bounded. Muscle mass stacked on top of muscle mass. Large hands, and large heads. Each of them carrying large battle axes. Some red, some green, some blue or black. Some humnoid even! They each all had a set of three horns. The Horns repersented a portion of power. The less you have, the stronger you are. Most Demons only have 5, or 6. But these elite demon all sported 3 horns. " Ok Kaiuri..." Kin said watching the other 30 step into the arena. All of them lined up and ready to fight. " You take 30... I'll take the other 30. Remember what I taught you. When ever your about to fight someone. You have to make your stand. Always channel and charge your chi... before you engage in battle. ( Meaning whenever you fight. Your first post should always be your charging your chi. This could prove useful in helping you prep attacks later on in the fight. Or give you an edge that could assist you throughout said fight. ) The Announcer shouted at the top of his lungs as began to spew out his wording to the rest of the blood lusted demons! " DEMONS AND WHORES, HUMANS AND SUCCUBUS, FILTH AND SHIT! I BRING YOU A FIGHT, A TEST OF THAT ISNT OFTEN DONE HERE IN THE DEMON ARENA! THE WARRIORS TESTEMENT! AN ALPHABREDDDDD... AND YOLK! HOW WILL THEY FAIR AGAINST THE '60 DEMON ELITE! WILL THEY DIE BEATEN TO A BLOODY PULP?! OR WILL THEY FIGHT THERE WAY TO THE TOP! BOTH COMPETITORS BELONG TO SIR LUX! A VERY WEALTHY DEMON FROM THE MAKON TERRITORY OF HELL! NOW... ENOUUGH, LETS GET TO THE MOMENT EVERYONES BEEN WAITING FOR.... FIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!" All 60 of the Demons would have shouted at the top of their lungs as they all rushed to brutally kill Kaiuri and Kin both! Kaiuri: Kaiuri stood at the center of the arena with Kin by her side. Both of their bodies were caked in black ash. Her chin tilted upwards as she took in the overly saturated blood skies that hung ominously over the two of them. She looked up at the on lookers who sat in the seats of the arena. It looked like this was a form of entertainment for the residents of the demon world. Their eyes raked over her and pierced down at Kin and herself. The cherry haired female listened and caught the slurred insults that were being spat down on them. She cringed. They were disgusting. Vile. She wanted to leave. Kaiuri looked away from the ignorant eyes of her audience and stood unmoving and steady. She hadn't expected this. But to be fair she hadn't really expected anything of the past few weeks to happen. Everything had changed so drastically for her. Everything. It was enough to cause a weak mind to crumble and decay with ease. But Kaiuri . . . She wasn't weak. In fact, if anything, this young woman had grown strong. She was strong in body, mind, and spirit. Discovering buried secrets, unlokcing her powers, learning the extent of her new abilities; She was a human and the next day she woke up a demon. The training that Kin had subjected her to over this past week was the icing on the cake. To be honest, it was an amazing thing that she hadn't gone crazy or became tartly bitter. A shadow overcast her face and she gave a small laugh, " Heh. " Things have changed. " Kaiuri... use your greed empowerment. All of these demons are reflections of greed. Take in there energy... and allow it to empower you. Allow it to make you stronger. " Kin's words found their way to her ears. " Ok Kaiuri... You take 30... I'll take the other 30. Remember what I taught you. When ever your about to fight someone. You have to make your stand. Always channel and charge your chi... before you engage in battle. " Her lavender irises shited his way and she gazed into his gilded eyes. Over the past week, Kin had helped her unlock a good extent of her abilities. Unfortunately, a week isn't enough to get atrue full handle on one's powers. So, only a few things got handled. Oh well, better something than nothing. She stared at him with bright eyes. Kaiuri nodded. She stood proud and strong. Her toned legs were pumping with anticipation as she readied herself. A smirk curved its way onto her candied lips. She held her hands up and got into her fighting stance. It was time to put what she had learned over the past week into practice. All the blood, sweat, and frustrated tears would not be in vain. She would make sure of it. It was go time. She turned her head as she saw what seemed like the announcer take his place. Kaiuri murmured beneath her breath hoping Kin would hear, " Whatever happens, " She looked at him briefly before turning her head away again. " Thank you. " DEMONS AND WHORES, HUMANS AND SUCCUBUS, FILTH AND SHIT! I BRING YOU A FIGHT, A TEST OF THAT ISNT OFTEN DONE HERE IN THE DEMON ARENA! THE WARRIORS TESTEMENT! AN ALPHABREDDDDD... AND YOLK! HOW WILL THEY FAIR AGAINST THE '60 DEMON ELITE! WILL THEY DIE BEATEN TO A BLOODY PULP?! OR WILL THEY FIGHT THERE WAY TO THE TOP! BOTH COMPETITORS BELONG TO SIR LUX! A VERY WEALTHY DEMON FROM THE MAKON TERRITORY OF HELL! NOW... ENOUUGH, LETS GET TO THE MOMENT EVERYONES BEEN WAITING FOR.... FIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!" The demons charged head first. All of them roaring in unisoon, their collective voices shook the very foundations of the arena. Kaiuri grit her teeth as the soles of her feet planted themself firmly in the dirt. She began the prcess of charging up her chi. Using one of the four priciples that Kin had taught her, Kaiuri focused on the priciple of Tenkai. Kaiuri took deep slow breaths as she charged her Tenkai. Tenkai is a direct application of Horyu. Since a user is capable of keeping Chi from leaking away from the body, it's also possible for them to produce more Chi around themselves without having to worry about losing it. Tenkai focuses on outputting a high amount of Chi and keeping it on the body, expanding the size and in of it. If Horyu is considered to be purely defensive, then Tenkai typically what is used for offense. This increases the user's physical Strength and durability and provides a large pool of Chi for any advanced techniques or individual skills they decide to use. However, this was affective not only because of her own newly found abilities, but also because of the energy the demons were giving off themselves. As they were charging towards her, she tapped into their energies. Anger, bloodlust, ravenous rage of battle -- It was all altered forms of Greed. She smirked devilishly. The fools. Using her Greed empowerment, Kaiuri was not only able to grow physically stronger from the demons' energy, but she was also able to feed her chi. A dark crimson aura began to seep from her body and flame around her. Her power was growing profusely. And not too long after drawing in so much energy, she was sated. Her eyes glinted gold as her inner demon began to awaken. Kaiuri gave a sinister chuckle. The application of Tenkai combined with her Greed empowerment would have made Kaiuri become insanely strong. Stupid strong. It was go time. focus your chi within the body as a whole As the first batch of demons drew closer to her, Kaiuri took her stance. She waited. Kaiuri watched as they charged at her, battle cries and weapons ready to strike at her. They were big bulking and brooding creatures. As they got within the seven foot radius, Kaiuri shoved her right hand out in front of her. In doing this motion and using her demon energy, a wave was released. She projected her destruction chi and aimed it at the demons. Kaiuri applied destruction chi and released it into a push blast. It looked like drones of flames overtaking the demons. Seven of them drowned in an ocean of fiery waves. Kaiuri sprinted forwards past the flickering ashes of their remains and charged for the three remaning demons who's steps froze at the sight. As Kaiuri grew closer to them, she was already changing the focus of her chi. Still using the principle of Tenkai, Kaiuri applied her chi to the entirety of her body. The aura around her body would shift and alter at times. By doing this she is able to enhance her physical strength. Looking at the three demons Kaiuri held no ounce of fear. She would have bolted straight for one demon with her right fist connecting fiercely into the dead center of his abdomen. The insane amount of force used would have ruptured his intestines and caused him to go limp instantly. Kaiuri then grabbed the immobile demon by his throat and held him up. She growled at him. As the other two came at her, Kaiuri would have used the limp body of the demon she carried to beat the second demon into the ground. She slammed his limp form over and over and over onto the second demon before tossing them next to each other and stomping both of their faces in with ease. Their skulls were crushed in and blood and brain tissue splattered everywhere. Energy flowed through her veins at incredible speeds. Staring at the last demon, she smiled. The bottoms of her feet were soaked in blood. She walked towards the demon ( Who's steps had slowed in fear and puzzlement ) her footsteps painted the ground beneath her red. She would have taken advantage of his hesitation. Her hands slid seductively around his neck and she giggled, " Goodbye. " And SNAP his neck twisted viciously in her grip and his body slumped to the ground. Kaiuri simply stepped over his dead form with her feet tracking blood in her wake. " Alright, who's next ? " Kin: Kin would have glared at the rushing sloo of Demons that were walking towards him with there sick grins. He had been pacing as well. Not a word had been spoken between the first 5 of the Demons until Kin finally stopped to get into his martial stance. " KILL THE YOLK FIRST... HE'LL BE THE EASIEST!" Said one of the Demons only for Kin to smirk, removing the bandage around his upper left pictorial to show the Tattoo of a Crescent black moon on his chest. " You think so huh boys..." Kin said with a glare as he watched them all from a distance before he spread his legs apart and began to shout At the top of his lungs as his blue aura shifted into a bright purple one around his body! " DEMON ENERGY!?!?!? FROM A YOLK!? IMPOSSIBLE!!" Calamity whom had been watching from a distance would have his arms crossed as he looked back over at Ink with a glare. " That tattoo... its not the Demon Art Convert Technique is it..." Calamity said giving him a scowl while Ink simply responded with a smirk on his face. " Whaaaaattt... I figured it'd even the odds up a bit. I saw how hard he was working to train Kaiuri. I thought it'd make since, i mean he didn't have to. He wanted to make sure your sister survived. And we both knew he wouldn't have the power to do so. Sooooo... I may have taken it upon myself to give him that extra boost. Please forgive me my lord. " Calamity would have shaken his head before returning his gaze back over to Kin. Taking off with his left foot, Kin would leap into the air slamming his right foot into one of the Demons jaw, causing his head to rear back as blood exploded from his lips. Landing in front of the same Demon he'd use his Kaiju Karate to send a simple punch into the Demons chest, causing his sternum to cave in! Only for Kin to send a round house Kick into one of the Demons Face! This impact would have caved the Creatures face in swiftly. The flow of combat wouldn't cease as Kin did a back flip dodging two Demons coming down from above with knee strikes! There powerful assault would have caused the ground to cave in around their bodies as Kin landed from there missed attack. He land on one knee before he decided to look up at them and blast off of both of his feet, lunging forward and slashing at their throats, causing a spew of blood to erupt from the wounds, soon after the rest of there heads would topple over and onto the sands of the arena! " That one... he fights odd. And so does she... where are these Demons from. " King Makon said as the majestic High Demon crossed its arms before looking over to Phoenix whom remained silent, but had been simply gazing at Kin's physical form from a distance. Kailoo however, had his eyes on Kaiuri. Studying her as well, almost with lustful desire as he to had been gathering as much information with this fight that he could. " I am not sure, but I can tell that they are not from here. These Creatures are a mystery that i intend to solve quite soon. " Kailoo said before leaning back in his seat. As Kin stood in his stance he'd watch as another 10 Demons were now on there way towards him! 5 of them in the back had been rushing as well, but they were chanting spells, while the other 5 each had swords in hand! Looking to his right he'd Kick up a sword of his own before he gripped it with both of his hands. Allowing his senses to zone in on this new group of demons. Kaiuri would have been successful in her onslaught against the first few! However the others may prove a far greater challenge. As another 10 rushed her. 8 of them had spears, while two of them had been in the back ground doing something with their hands appearing to conjure energy up for something large in effectiveness. All 8 of the Demons would dash around Kaiuri's form to create an Octagon and lunge all 8 of the spears within there hands into her at the same time! If the Young Alphabred didn't react accordingly she'd surely be me with death from the 8-way impulsion! And!! to top it off, the other two demons in the back would clap their hands together, ending there spell as a massive fireball was created above their heads! About the size of a small car, sending the car-sized fire ball at Kaiuri in hopes of burning her to a crisp along with the multi-stabbings! II Kaiuri: The blood began to dry on the soles of her feet as she treaded carefully to the next wave of demons. Another 10 of them made their way over to her and Kaiuri got into her stance and stood her ground. More victims. She watched as the they all came at her, however they didn't attack right away. And while they were approaching her she took this time and used it to her advantage. Applying the properties of her Greed Empowerment, Kaiuri tapped into the deepest and darkest corners of the demons' greed driven desires. With each footstep they took she grew more and more powerful. The blood in her veins flowed at rapid rates. Energy was surging through her body and her chi was strengthening and fluxtuation. The aura around her body churned and swirled, consuming her form like pine in a match's flame. Kaiuri was glowing for all of the power entering her core. She endulged herself on their greediness. Their desires were prominent. They came to her clear as day. It was almost as if she could read them. Kind of like she could hear their thoughts. Some craved power, the desire of triumph, the want for blood spilt on the arena's sand. All of these greedy desires directed at her. If the demons were to emerge victorious in the arena today they would probably be showered with gifts and rewards. " Heh . . . More greediness. " Kaiuri shook her head and mumbled beneath her breath. Their greed would be the death of them. ( https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=OgvLej8ln2w ) Using the energy that she was collecting from the demons charging towards her, Kaiuri began focusing her chi at the core of her being. Her chi would appear to have absorbed inside of her body. It was as if it was swirling around inside of her veins, pulsing through every muscle, energy radiated off of her in waves. Kaiuri attempted tpo put another one of her new abilities to use. She was able to unlock it during her training with Kin in the holding cell. Self Detonation. Using her greed empowerment to enhance the effects of her destruction chi, Kaiuri began charging and compressing her destruction chi inside of her body. The temperature of her body began to increase to unimaginable heats. And by compacting her chi inside of her and compressing it into a small ball of energy at her core, she is able to use her destruction chi as a fuse. This turned her into a living, breathing bomb. Looking from left to right, Kaiuri watched as 8 of the demons encircled her. All of them holding spears in their grips. Kaiuri grit her teeth. They surrounded her on all sides. Their intention was to trap her in and strike her down. However, Kaiuri had another idea in mind. She simply stood in the center of them all and cast her sinister gaze at them all. She was judging and determining the radius of her attack. Kaiuri was able to control how grand the scale of the explosion could be. Right now, she was just focusing on the 8 losers who were around her and ready to attack. So, the range of attack was about a foot wider in circumfrene of the demon's mediocre circle. This way they would all be harmed and no one outside of this set radius would be effected. They really thought that they had her. She was about to disappoint them. Now that everyone was in place, Kaiuri began executing her plan. The growing core of destruction chi swirled inside of her. Kaiuri smirked and looked at the demons. Just as they threw their spears at her -- She detonated. This would cause the 8 demons around her to be consumed by her explosion and incenorated on the spot. Only piles of ash with hissing towers of smoke remained in her wake. Eeveryone in the crowd that were watching would go dead silent. 3d302c3f5982e266ba802ec02999a98f.png After a few seconds passed Kaiuri's body began to reform. The vapors from the explosion were regrouping and regenorating. Smoke and smog swarmed and spiralled together. Bones, muscles, blood vessels, organs, skin, hair -- Everything refromed and ressumed their rightful place. After the loose tissue and clumps of matter mashed and kneaded back together, she was whole again. Kaiuri stood confidently. Opening her eyes she glarred daggers at the two remaining demons. They still seemed to be conjuring up something. Finally, they were finished. They appeared to have conjured up a massive amount of fire. Were they planning on throwing that at her ? " Idiots . . . " Kaiuri smirked devilishly. Kaiuri was still drawing more and more energy from the remaining demons. Her greed empowerment was continuously being fed during this entire process. The fireball was thrown through the air at her. In the time that it left the hands of the demons and began soaring through the air, Kaiuri would have applied yet another newly learn ability to her battle arsenal. Body Temperature Manipulation. This time instead of increasing her body heat, she would lower it. Not just lower it. Kaiuri used her chi to completely alter her body temperature. Using her fortification chi this go around, Kaiuri allowed her chi to evelope around the outskirts of her body. Her skin became cooler then colder. Freezing then frigid. She had hardened over like ice. It dropped drastically. Her body temperature had reached Absolute Zero. The fireball neared and drew closer. She simply extended out her hand and watched at it made its decent on her. When the flames became about a yard away from her, they cooled and the ball of fire froze instantly. The ice was also now at the temperature of Absolute Zero. Kaiuri caught it and held it in her hand. " Oh. What to do. " She said mockingly as the two idiot demons stood dumbfounded. The energy building inside of her was used to feed her inner chi. She focused her chi around the hand that cradled the massive ball of ice. Kaiuri gave a gritty giggle and with a devistating amount of force chunked the sphere of ice back at the demons. It would have flown at them so fast that they wouldn't have been able to escape. And as soon as the large mass of unforgiving ice made contact with the demons, their forms would freeze instantly from the tremendous cold and be shattered beneath the pressure of the impact. Kaiuri placed both hands on her hips with a tender smile covering her lips. " 20 down, 10 to go. What are you waiting for. Come at me. " Her sultry voice slithered from her tongue and she licked her lips with a hunger. Kin: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AIOXMbpbuH4 )Kin would have stood his ground as another sloo of Demons rushed him! His hand to hand matching blow for blow with the demons surprisingly enough! " DAMN YOU YOLK!" said one of the demons as they traded blow for Blow with Kin! That was when Kaiuri would have blown up herself! Causing Kin and the other demons to feel the after shock as they were all blasted 50 feet into the air. Kin's body went spiraling into the air before he whipped himself around. Soaring to the right as 4 flying Demons all rushed him at once. He'd pull both of his arms in an X-Formation as he took the first punch, using the momentum flow of the impact to make him soar back down to the arena grounds. Kin would have spun rapidly in the air as his body twisted and contorted insanely! His body twisting and turning with the demons as he matched them blow for blow! https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/f9/03/2a/f9032aad59dcaf6d1d97a8942c8467e5.jpg goku-fighting-o.gif sasuke-vs-deidara-o.gif tumblr_ndeddlHiO31u14dhoo7_400.gif As he soared through the crowds of enemies with an almost untouchable flow of battle. It made the Wolfblood appear to look superior in combat skill! Taking out this last gang of Demons, it left one left... He stood the tallest, but he was slim with slick green skin and bright glowing purple eyes. All he wore were tattered pants and bandages around his hands. He was bald, with one horn poking out of the top of his head. Kin and this Green Skinned Demon stood toe to toe not speaking a word before the demon pointed, and began to speak in his harsh tone. " You, Yolk. How do you fight with the power scaled to our own. You are beneath us genetically and every other way possible. Genetically Inferior. A False Demon. " " Heh... think so huh? Well sorry to break it to you buddy. " Kin said patting the tattoo on skin. " This thing hurt like hell. But its the reason why im on tier with you guys. It's converting my energy levels of to the same frequency of you demons. That and well... me being an Earthling and all. I have the Omega Gene. To the other Oni's in this realm. Yeah, you may be superior. But my gene's make me much stronger then your average run of the mill. " The Demon stood dumbfounded as he eyed Kin from a distance. " Just who are you... " Kin's Eyes would have focused in on the Demon in front of him before he spoke again. His head held high, clenching his fist tightly before his lips parted so he could finally speak. " My Name is Kin Tasanagi, and I'm an Onihoruda... From Earth!" The Demon stood with that continuous glare before he spread his feet apart and the two titan's would have rushed each other for round 1, the sand blasting upwards to show the two monsters rushing towards each other, only to clash, there fists flying back and forth as the very stadium began to shake and topple back and forth to show the two creatures powers on its full scale! Ibj2rL9Pm8Ca2U.gif As Kaiuri rid of the last few remnants of her foes. All would have come to a stand still until 5 of the Demons would have blasted up from underground! Two of them reaching to grip her ankle's! While the other two went for her arms! The Last demon came blasting out right in front of her while he began to savagely beat into her face and torso while his partners helped him hold the red-headed vixen in place! Slamming his massive demon fists into her face over and over again! Meanwhile the last 5 demons were all doing hand signs before they'd all open there eyes at once! Coming together to create one single demon! demon_king_by_openanewworld-d70e1p3.jpg The Creatures wings flapped up and down! Showing off its power for all to see! Kailoo and the other Kings of Hell sat silently , But Calamity and Saron had been on the edge of there seats as they watched it all from afar. " Damn it! B-Rank Demons!? Do you feel there power from here My Lord? " Saron said looking back at his blue haired commander whom answered him with silence. Clenching his fist so tightly they began to bleed as he watched his younger sister from a far. ' Don't you fucking die on me...' Kaiuri: ( https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=CYciOx5mCDc ) The crowd roared and their screams of bloodlust set the arena alight. The sand shifted beneath her feet and grinded between her toes. Kaiuri couldn't help the devious smirk that rest on her lips. It was a feeling she hadn't felt in a while. The attention. The audience. The atmosphere. She was performer afterall. Although this setting was different then her past experiences at The Poison Apple, Kaiuri made do with the situation at hand. The cherry haired devil stood, the curves of her body still doused in dark powder. And moments dragged on with nothing, but the cheering crowds assaulting her ears and Kaiuri didn't see any more attackers. Huh. Peculiar. She thought to herself. It was strange, they had all been bombarding her before now and suddely they weren't ? The ember skinned ebony woman couldn't help, but feel a bit suspicious. The crowd on Kaiuri's side of the arena began to grow quiet seeing the young woman. They watched her intently. Kaiuri was no longer paying attention to the audience now. She had dealt with 20 demons, 10 more needed to be taken down. And to be completely frank she wanted to be done with this orrdeal as soon as she possibly could. Finding her mother was of the up most priority. And truthfully, this tournament was wasting precious time. She began using her Greed empowerment to hone in on the remaining demons she had to fight. Kaiuri inhaled deeply and exhaled the same. Closing her eyes she started focusing on her surroundings. By using her Greed empowerment, Kaiuri tracked the demons' whereabouts. She was able to do this by absorbing the greed leaking from their thoughts and desires. By doing this, she was able to locate 5 of the remaining demons. Kaiuri scoffed. Their location was beneath the sand of the arena. Dirty bastards. Kaiuri charged her chi using her greed empowerment. She applied the Tenkai principle once more to her chi. In doing this her stength grows and her duribility is enhanced. This layered with her Greed empowerment gives her immeasurable strength with catostrophic proportions. Able to sense and pinpoint the locations of the demons below her, Kaiuri reels back both of her fists above her head and with a screeching battle cry, Kaiuri swings her fists down against the ground of the arena with a massive THUD ! The ground would begin to shake and rumble simulating an earthquake. The force built within her fists caused the entire arena to waver. The floor of the arena would then split and crumble. The range of her attack would not only span to the demons below, but also to the other 5 demons who appeared to be conjuring. This would cause the 5 demons planning to sneak up on her to be swallowed up by the ground along with the other 5. Rocks and debri crumbled, consumed, and curshed them all. " And that's . . . 30. " Kaiuri placed her right hand on her hip and used the other to comb confidently through her thick red locks. Kaiuri then look over to Kin and wonder about his progress. She had been so caught up in her own affairs. Hopefully, her mentor and friend was holding his own just fine. Keyo': ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3rOVCqee_jo ) Kin: Kin would have been twisting and contorting through the air once again as he dodge a blast of dark Chi rushed towards him with a cartwheeling flip of his own! His body contorted in the air rapidly before he landed on the sands with a knee slide! " Tch..." Looking up he'd see his green adversary with his fist pulled up as he went to punch Kin from above! But the young Tasanagi would have caught the blow in his right hand before he slammed the demon across the jaw with his left! Knocking him across the arena like a pebble tossed across a pond! III Kailoo : "That power... who the hell are these two. And did they say an Alphabred had been amongst this duo? And an Yolk? If we had warriors this powerful. They'd be allied up with his wouldn't they. Something isn't adding up to me. " Makon : "Hmph, they aren't that strong. " The Kings continued to watch from a far with there arms crossed, and so did Kaiuri's brother whom had been ecstatic as he watched his younger sister execute her final attack, smothering the competition in rubble! " YEAAAAAAAH!!! GO KAIURI!" The other Demons in the stands would have all given him a horrid look before he'd finally rub the back of his head, clearing his throat and finally taking a seat. "Sire? Are you alright? " Ink said blinking before he pulled his hood over his head as well to hide his face due to the newfound attention brought upon the two of them. " I'm fine... " Calamity said with a grin on his face. He said watching Kin and the other Demon go blow for blow. Alternating between blades and hand to hand! https://33.media.tumblr.com/b10d0b5488020244d15c4714d346795a/tumblr_nkqpbzGq7S1uomexdo3_500.gif tumblr_ms5mkh2LhG1s5ykbco1_500.gif tumblr_lqie32SKoi1qk02tyo6_500.gif gAXYJ9a.gif "HUUUUUUUUUUAHHHHHHHHH!!!" The Green Skinned Demon would have blasted down around Kin before he tilted his head up and began to multiply himself all around Kin. The young Tasanagi stood within the midst of the warriors. Each of the green warriors with there fits gripped tightly. " Nice trick..." Kin said as his eyes darted left to right. " Yes. One of the many Demon Arts. Something a Yolk like you could never achieve!" As the green Demon attacked, Kin would have gotten into his stance before he began to fight them off one by one. naruto-fight-o.gif Before long the large number of 25 demons were knocked back down to the original one! With a punch to the face he'd knock the leaf green demon back back by 2 feet before he lunged his fist right through his chest killing him instantly! The Green Skinned demon would have coughed up a sloo of blood before he dropped down to his knees. ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0kfm4ZdTTJo ) The Crowd went silent as Kin and Kaiuri finished off the rest of there foes with utter ease. Both couples coated over in blood and black smutt. He'd walk over to the Red Haired warrior as they stood side by side. Staring up at King Kailoo and the other Kings. " Interesting..." Phoenix said before she cocked a brow at Kin once again and then stood from the stands. Kailoo stood himself and pointed at the two of them. " You two... come with me... " Calamity would have heard this as well as he'd smirk. " Good, its all in motion. Did you explain to them the plan before they left? " " Yes Sire... they won't tell them a thing. " Ink said back to his Blue haired Commander. " Were one step closer to finding her Kaiuri... good work. Im very proud of you..." Kin said as two demon guards clapped braces around there hands and began to pull them forward... Category:Saga 2 Category:Blood Red Category:The Wolf God